lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Avagyan
Biography For as far back as Kevin Avagyan can remember, he knew that God was a woman and that she created him to be a punching bag to the rest of the world. He was bullied in every school he went to for his weight and short stature and was the butt of all the jokes around the playground. It also didn't help that the movies depicted people like him as villains and never the love interest. He did what he could to fit in from playing sports and trying to get in shape to buying friends with snacks and toys. And despite his mother telling him that "beauty was on the inside" by the time high school rolled around, he knew she was lying to him. But during his senior year something happened that changed his outlook, Marry Bush one of the most popular girls in school started to talk to him and befriended him one day at lunch. They became good friends and in Kevin's mind, thought that she could be his first and only girl in his life. He invited her to the big dance and got dressed up and everything, but once he got to her house a group of her friends poured eggs and flour on him from the second story, including Marry. It was all a sick joke they played on him. It was on that day and at that moment that Kevin snapped. He knew girls would never take him seriously based on his look, so instead, he would use power to get what he wanted. For his first act, he got even with Marry by recording her having sex while her parents were out of the house. He blackmailed her into losing his virginity and treated her like dirt, the same way she and her friends did to him. In the end, he still sent the video to her parents for good measure. Kevin continued his dominance over women and was surprised that there were some women who enjoyed the idea of a dominant man having control over him, providing that he pay them upfront. For the other girls, the centerfold smiles with the hearts of cruel intent, he relied on his blackmail tactics to get what he wanted. Video recordings, browser search history, and private sexting messages were fair game to him to make the girls drop to their knees. You'd think that once he started his work at a marketing firm that he would straighten his act. If you thought that, then clearly you do not know Kevin. Eleanor: Loving Wife or Dirty Whore Kevin made his way up the ranks until he reached the title of Senior Manager, which implied a higher pay gap than anyone in his department and the ability for more leverage over any female employee. Many women came and went and for the ones that stayed, Kevin kept a close eye and sometimes a tight leash on them in case he got bored. Kevin wished for a harem only floor where all his subordinates were women that were under his control. so you can imagine his disappointment when the higher-ups brought in Drake Robinson, a smart upstart who also works his way up the ladder. But not all was lost as he already ringed in a young interne, turned full-timer, named Paige to his whim. She was strong-willed and not easy to break like the others, but one day Drake brought his young, sexy wife into his office for an interview. Things were starting to look up for him once again. More info about this game here. My Sex Date Eleanor More info about this game here. Eleanor 2 More info about this game here. Eleanor 3 More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor: Loving Wife or Dirty Whore (Support Character) ** Eleanor: Asking for More (Support Character) * My Sex Date: Eleanor (Support Character) * Eleanor 2 (Cameo) * Eleanor 3 (Cameo) Facts * After the events of Eleanor 2, he loses his job at the marketing firm. * Kevin studied Dutch as a minor in school and Business Marketing as his major. * Kevin blackmailed twelve women before he met Eleanor. The rest were women he paid to have sex with him. * Kevin is only one of two minor characters to appear in every major Eleanor game (the other being James Miller). * Kevin used to play rugby in high school, but he did so in hopes he would lose weight and look more appealing to his female classmates. * Kevin's mother was abused by her father, which could explain why he lashes out as he does towards women. * Kevin's real estate company owns everything from condos, apartments, luxury suites and even land to build new homes on. He is even considering starting a timeshare. * Despite Kevin's illiteracy to computers, he is a well rounded in hacking and installing spyware remotely from home onto other computers.